Not so secret admirer
by MalleoGurl
Summary: "A walk, don't you hop, stupid?" Agent 9 gave off a goofy smile. Sheila stared at him with annoyance. "Er... Yes, I suppose I would hop instead."


Agent 9 laid back against the wall beside the bed, his feet sprawled out against Sheila's waist. Sheila was fast asleep, covered in a blanket, quietly snoring.

The room was dark, except for the moon shining in through the window. Agent 9 watched Sheila, twiddling his thumbs. Unfortunately, she did not know of his presence.

In fact, this was Sheila's house. Agent 9 was fully in love with Sheila. She didn't know this, though. Agent 9 always told everyone that he was a complete loner.

Which, he actually was. But then Sheila came around. No one could know that I-Don't-Need-Anyone-Agent 9 was in love. Not even the girl he was in love with.

So the only way to rest his eyes on her beauty was to watch her sleep at night. A bit creepy, it may sound, but Agent 9 didn't think so. He was as socially

awkward as a monkey should be. He liked feeling her warmth under his legs. He had kicked his boots off earlier when he came in.

How Sheila never woke up during these late night visits is astonishing.

Agent 9 didn't even have most of his clothes on. Just a plain t-shirt and some shorts. Not even his favorite helmet. He usually didn't like to show off his messy

hair, but who was looking? Sheila was asleep. She took a deep breath, which signaled that she was turning over. Agent 9 knew this, lifting his legs.

Sheila was now facing the primate who was still against the wall. Agent 9 usually just stayed against the wall, but he wanted to try something different this

night. He crawled over next to her, inspecting her face. He slowly brushed his hand agaisnt her cheek. That was probably the most affection Agent 9 has ever

shown, unless it was Mr. Laser Blaster. He then breathed in a little, quickly pecking her on the lips. Agent 9 expected her to wake up and slap him, but she still

stayed in her restful slumber. Agent 9 then slowly sat up.

All he wanted was to be able to reach down and hug her. Agent 9 sighed, crawling back against the wall. He then remembered a time back a couple weeks ago.

* * *

_"Who's that?" Agent 9 asked Spyro, looking at a kangaroo. They had gone to the skateboard rink with Hunter, and there she was. "It's Sheila." Spyro answered, not_

_really paying attention. Sheila looked to the two, smiling. She hopped over. "Ah, hello Spyro. What brings you here?" She asked. Spyro looked up. "We're just_

_skateboarding." Spyro said. Agent 9 watched her closely. Sheila was a bit uncomfortable with this, switching her eyes onto him. "Uh... Who's your frie-"_

_"I'm Agent 9!" He sprang up from adjusting his knee pads. "O-oh, well. I'm Sheila..." She slowly put out her hand. Agent 9 quickly grabbed her hand, shaking it. He _

_held it tight, judging by the way Sheila's face looked. "So, Sheila. What are YOU doing here?" Spyro asked her. Agent 9 released her hand, giving off a nervous laugh. _

_Sheila blinked, then noticed Spyro had asked her a question. "Oh, I figure I'd go for a walk, that's all." Sheila smiled. "A walk, don't you hop, stupid?" Agent 9 gave off a_

_goofy smile. Sheila stared at him with annoyance. "Er... Yes, I suppose I would hop instead." Sheila shrugged then. Hunter skated over. "Are you two coming over _

_anytime soon?" He asked with impatience. "Yeah, we were just talking to Sheila." Spyro snapped, getting onto his board. He followed Hunter to another part of the rink,_

_leaving Agent 9 and Sheila. Agent 9 turned his look back onto Sheila. "So, Sheila, huh? Is that your name because you're a girl or something?" Sheila tilted her head._

_"Uh... Yeah, I suppose. And, is your name really Agent 9?" "Yeah, of course it is!" he shot._

_"Well I was just asking. It doesn't sound like your real name, that's all."_

_"Well, it is! M-maybe your name isn't really Sheila!"_

_"Alright, I'm sorry." Sheila stepped back a little, making Agent 9 feel as if he wasn't wanted. He was sweating. Spyro and Hunter then skated back over. "Dude, come on._

_Stop flirting with Sheila and let's go!" Hunter commanded. "Flirting?! W-why would I flirt with her, I don't even want a girlfriend!" He replied quickly. Spyro smirked._

_"You like Sheila, don't you? You're acting all jumpy." "I don't like her!" Agent 9 shot back. Sheila blushed, smiling a little. "Liar." Spyro replied._

_"I'm not a liar."_

_"Yeah you are, you're red as a lobster!"_

_"You're purple as... as..." Agent 9 then let out a frustrated grunt, grabbing his board. "Whatever, can we just go now?" "Sure, give Sheila a kiss goodbye." Spyro_

_answered. Sheila couldn't help but giggle. Agent 9 sighed, getting onto his board and skating away._

And then just last week, the two met again.

_Agent 9 knocked on Sheila's door. He waited until Sheila arrived and opened it. "Oh. I remember you! Agent... 5?" Sheila squinted her eyes. "No... Agent 9."_

_Agent 9 gave off a blank stare, disappointed she didn't really remember her name. "Ah, sorry mate. What did you need?" "Uh... Well, I know you don't know me much, but_

_how would you like to hang out?" Agent 9 asked. "Like... a date?" "No! I mean... er... Nah. Just as friends, or something." Sheila smiled at his nervousness. "Alright._

_As friends. What would you like to do, friend?" "Uh... Go for a walk?" "Sure, sounds like fun." A couple minutes later, Agent 9 and Sheila were already a ways from her_

_small home. "So, mate. What do you do for fun?" "Ah, you know. I have a laser gun... and stuff..." Agent 9 answered shyly. "Oh... Anything interesting about your gun?"_

_"It shoots lasers?"_

_"No, mate. I mean, what do you do with it?"_

_"Oh. I shoot stuff." Sheila sighed, shaking her head. Agent 9 felt her hand brush against his a few times. "Have you ever had rhynocs invade your home before?"_

_Sheila asked, looking to Agent 9. The word triggered him. He quickly saw something out of the corner of his eye._

_"RHYNOC!" Agent 9 screamed, tackling Sheila. Sheila let out a yelp, falling underneath him. "Get down, I got it-" Agent 9 looked closer, realizing that it was a_

_bluejay that had flown up into the tree branch above him. "What is wrong with you?!" Sheila cried, leaning up. Agent 9 looked back to her. He then stopped and stared at_

_her green eyes. "Are you even listening to me? It was just a bird!" Sheila snapped. Agent 9 watched awhile longer, until Sheila slid out from underneath him. "Gosh, I _

_guess rhynocs DID invade your home." "I'm sorry, I thought I saw a rhynoc..."_

_"In what universe does a bird look like a rhynoc?"_

_"Shut up, you stupid girl." Agent 9 shot. Sheila blinked, giving him the same annoyed expression as at the skateboard rink. Except this expression had a little bit of _

_hurt in it. "I guess I'll go back home then." She said quietly, standing up. She then left Agent 9 to sit there. He didn't try to stop her. He felt like the biggest jerk in the _

_world._

* * *

Agent 9 was completely exhausted. His eyes kept shutting on him. He didn't want Sheila to be angry with him anymore, he had to apologize. Agent 9 rubbed

his hands together. He got closer to her, placing a firm grip on her arm. He shook the kangaroo, trying to wake her up. "Sheila, get up..." He whispered. She

moaned a little, turning over. Agent 9 grabbed her, shaking her again. "Sheila, get up." he said a little louder. Sheila's eyes flew open. She quickly sat up,

glaring at Agent 9.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"


End file.
